Hidden faces
by Vio-otoku
Summary: Natsuki is a notorius thief who decided to steal a ruby from The Fujino's eldest daughter, but everything goes wrong. Shizuru has fallen for a young man with emerald eyes whose name she does not know and Natsuki seems to be playing so many roles, that her true face is hidden. Will this end in confusion or will feelings grow amongst the chaos. Contains some strongish language
1. Bang! Part 1

**Hidden faces**

_** Hi everyone, this is Vio-otoku chucking another story out there. It came to me while watching a film while listening to music. Meh not great but still. If any one is interested drop a review and i will see what i can do with producing another chapter. If you like this story go check out my other story 'Symphony of my heart' for Mai Hime. Any way here is Chapter one. Strongish language is present, so if you take offence do not read.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Mai Hime characters at all. Sob...**_

_**Chapter 1 Meetings**_

It was a very typical night for the overly rich and glamorous. Over produced perfumes and colognes, as well as cigar smoke lurked in the surrounding air, making it stifling and hot. Bodies clung to each other and eyes wandered over each other, some looking for prey others looking and admiring from a far, too much of a coward to advance into unknown territory. Women with their over sensual clothing that clung to their hips and chest, swayed towards potential partners, presenting themselves like meat on a silver platter, to the oh so hungry wolves in sheep's clothing. Amongst these so called rich and divine, who rose atop the other classes, were those that even exceeded that.

Their mannerisms different from those looking for recognition by climbing the greasy pole of success. They were the ones known as old money; they funded everything and owned everything. They could make you or brake you. At the top tier of this never ending biological pyramid was the Fujino's; they consisted of Seiji Fujino, Yura Fujino, their son Takumi and eldest daughter Shizuru Fujino. She like many girls from her class, had riches, expensive clothing and suitors form all around the world. But what made Shizuru Fujino different was that she was a girl, no women, with a very sharp mind that was accompanied with an aura of prestige. She was known for her bewitching smile, over politeness and her blood red eyes that she inherited from her father. She was a girl who was at an age of marriage, but she was spared by her father, who believed that a girl child has much freedom, choice and brains of any man, and deserves a chance to have ago at the family business; though if she decided that it was not for here, and wished to marry instead the family business would go to Takumi.

On this night, the Fujino's were holding an annual charity party, where all of the top investors, businesses and old friends would gather. Basically a gathering of the extremely rich, and to certain extent famous. Unbeknownst to the many people congregating their, something tragic was about to take place.

"Ahhhhhhhh, someone help, my husband has just been shot!"

"Suzuka-san are you alright, what do you mean?"

"I went to go get my husband a drink, and when I came back, he was...he wa-s" Sob "Bleeding..."

_**Bang! Bang!**_

After the firing of gun shots, the torrent of people began to scream in terror, shoving each other out of the way. They stamped towards the doors exits, all mannerisms choked out the window.

"Move damn it!"

"No you Move, I have a bigger company than you, I ain't going down with the likes of you."

_**Bang! Bang!**_

Two more gun shots were heard from the back of the room.

"Alright you rich bastards, you better stop what you are doing and turn around slowly!"

"Heeee, you rich snobs think you're so great. Well you ain't, you can die just like everyone else."

With that said the man in black shot at one of the men in the back, making all screaming and shouting dissolve in the air, leaving behind an atmosphere of terror. The majority of the people were told to sit on the floor, with their hands behind their head.

"Now I have your attention, which one of you is Fujino-san?"

The man in black looked all around the group, aimed his gun and fired again, this time hitting a woman in her arm. She was screaming out in pain.

"Any of you move to aid her; I will shoot you as well. Now I will not repeat myself again, which one of you is F-U-J-I-N-O?" The man shouted and then began to point his gun around. He then made his way towards the crowd of sheep's that were about to be slaughtered.

"Is it you? Or maybe you?" The man's eyes began to become wide as he began to jab the gun in men's faces.

"Bastard, I know you are here." With that he hit a man across his face with his gun, ultimately breaking his nose.

"Agrrrrrr, my nose, my nose." The man screamed in pain, gripping his bloodied nose.

"Fujino-san, if you do not show yourself, all of your buddy's are gonna be injured dead or even worse. So you better get off your arse and show yourself."

The man tapped his gun against his chin lightly, before he suddenly jerked and pointed his gun towards Shizuru's head.

"Hi little lady, you wanna stand up for me." Shizuru obeyed and stood slowly with her hands behind her back.

The man in black then grabbed shizuru by her hair and shoved the gun next to her temple.

"Now Fujino-san, if you do not stand NOW, I will blow this girls brains out and it will be your entire fault. Hahahahaha!"

Seiji Fujino abruptly rose for where he was sat.

"You leave her alone, you hear me. She has nothing to do with this." Seiji clenched his jaw and fists and casted his view towards the covered man.

"Oh so now I get a reaction out of you. Hum this little lady is probably important to you, considering you let three people get shot before you stood up. Han take this little lady and stand over there. Be sure to keep her quiet while I talk with Fujino-san."

Seizure was grabbed by the arm roughly and shoved to the side of the room, a hand clamped over mouth with her arm bent behind her back

"Now Fujino-san. Or should I say murder, hahahahaha! What a fitting name for a man who sold people by the back door. But you know what the best bit was, hum?"

Seiji casted his gaze downward at the mention of one of his major corporation construction projects that had failed, and had to be covered up with the use of money lent form the yakuza.

"The funny thing was that you let all those people die without a care in the world. Then you have the nerve to go ahead and carry on with your life and enjoying riches, ha. You hypocrite!"

Those words stung Seiji but he knew the man was right. He hated the fact that so many died at his hands, so much blood covered his hands. There was no other way. His career would have been ruined and his family made homeless, now that he could not do.

"Oh will you just shut up with ya rambling. Rather than talking shit, why don't you actually get on with your supposed task? Hm."

The man in black directed his view towards a figure in front of him. A medium sized body of about 5.6", slim but a toned build.

"What the fuck! Who do you think you are talking to? If you are blind I have gun and you don't"

"Hm well why don't you shoot then. Oh I know how about I make a bet with you. If you successfully shoot me then you can kill Fujino-san, but if you miss you are gonna let that girl over there free and everybody else go."

"And if I don't want to?"

"I'll make you!"

**Don't forget to Read and Review. Take constructive comments, no flaming. **

**Ciao. Vio otoku**


	2. Bang! Part 2

**Hidden faces**

**Chapter 2**

30 minutes before that tradgic moment...

A certain blue haired girl was readying herself for a flawless operation at stealing the Fujino's eldest daughters ruby necklace that was priceless and hung around her neck. She was dressed with her hair placed in a tight bun, a black wig placed on her head styled with a side parting, with a fringe sweeping above her left eye brow. To hide her chest, she had it tightly bound with cloth, as to give the impression she was a man. She wore an all black suit with an emerald green tie, accompanying that was a pair of black boots that went up to just below her knee cap. Under these sets of clothing lay a small dagger and pocket knife; a pistol with a silencer and a projectile wrapped round her wrist, which would eject a carbon fibre string, allowing her to swing or climb. Hidden in her pocket was a tight mask that was fitted for her face that hid the top part of her face. Due to her strong and toned build, she looked like a very refined young gentleman that could easily blend in with the very rich. Natsuki then walked through the front entrance and showed her 'fake' ID to the posted guards. She made her way in.

"My my young man, you look handsome, fancy a drink or maybe a dance?"

"Um...I'm alright thank you." With that Natsuki wandered towards the left centre of the room, where she could spot her target as well as stay away from prying eyes.

_Ugrrr...I wish this Fujino-san would show herself._

The rooms light dimmed and a spot light was shed towards the centre of the room, where an aging man but by no means ugly man stood with his beautiful wife, enchanting daughter and handsome son.

"I would just to like all of you for coming tonight. It really means a lot, not only to me but to the people that this charity is helping. I look forward to your continuing support from now on."

A round of applause was given and the party moved on. The daughter of Seiji Fujino was surrounded by suitors asking for a dance, a date and maybe more. She did nothing more than smile politely and sometimes giggle behind her hand, as she declined each man her hand.

_Well let's see what I can get out of this young lady. That necklace is gonna be mine by the end of the night._

Natsuki made her way over to Shizuru Fujino slightly nudging past her, ultimately knocking her drink and spilling it on the floor.

"Oh I am so sorry miss. I didn't see you there. So crowded and all."

"Ara it's alright but it seems as though Stanger-san has gotten some on his blazer."

"Um don't worry about it. It happens all of the time."

Shizuru raised her head from the slim torso and chest up to the face. What caught her attention the most was that the face was slim, pale but with a glow and the most beautiful and well portioned features she had ever seen on any man or women for that matter. But what made her catch her breath the most was the pair of strikingly emerald green eyes.

_Ara..._

Shizuru was then caught in the 'young man's' eyes, as he gently looked at her. Natsuki slowly raised her hand to slightly move some stray hair out from Shizuru's eye. She gave her a faint smile. Shizuru blushed a faint scarlet on her cheeks at the affectionate touch. It made her heart pound for reasons unknown. Natsuki then moved her hand to lightly caress Shizuru's head. Shizuru ended up in a faint daze.

"A-ara, um..." Shizuru could not think straight and she could only keep her attention on those emerald pools that looked at her so tenderly.

"Um miss, are you alright you have gone red. Do you have a fever or are you a little drunk."

Shizuru clumsily swatted Natsuki's hand away and taking a step back trying to steady herself. She clenched the edge of her cocktail dress and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I am fine. It's just a little stuffy in here. Um I think I am going to get some fresh air."

_Ara what is wrong with me. I never let a man get that near or even touch me. His eyes, his touch, the feel of that ghost of a touch..._

Before Shizuru could make it out of Natsuki's vision, she quickly grabbed Shizuru's wrist, turning her slowly, thus interupting her inner turmoil.

"Well before you go miss, would you give me the honour of having this dance?"

Natsuki bent slightly with her right arm stretched out towards Shizuru. Shizuru did not know what to do. Never has she had so many conflicting emotions, but being a Fujino she proceeded to portray her poker face and gently nodded her head and placing her hand in Natsuki's hand, as not to come across as rude. Natsuki led her to where the dancing was being held. She gently took hold of Shizuru's right hand and placed in her left, then placed her own right hand on the base of Shizuru's hip, Shizuru placing her right hand on Natsuki's slim shoulder. At first they danced slowly to the beat, Natsuki humming to herself while Shizuru was trying to direct her view and concentration onto something or someone else, as all she could think about was how close she was to this man. His hand was ever so light above her hip and body gave off a signal of security. Shizuru could not place what was wrong with her; it may have been just her hormones raging.

"Well now miss, are you enjoying this evening?"

Shizuru redirected her view at Natsuki.

"Um I have to go to these party's a lot, so I am used to it. What about you, I have never seen you at one of my father's party are before?"

"Me, well I am fresh meat amongst people here. Just trying to get my face known is all."

"Well you are certainly doing a good job of that." Shizuru murmured.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, I said you seem to be doing a good job of networking."

"Oh right."

The song began to finish, so Natsuki began to stop and removed her hands from Shizuru, much to her disappointment. Natsuki bowed and thanked Shizuru for the dance. Natsuki slowly retreated away back towards the drinks section. Shizuru just stood there motionless, unable to gain her bearings of the situation. All she did was grab her throbbing chest, where her heart was going into over drive.

All Shizuru could do was murmur "Ara..."

_Well, now I know how to distract her. At least my boyish looks come in useful for something._

"Ahhhhhhhh, someone help, my husband has just been shot!"

_What's going on? Is someone else after that necklace? Ha over my dead body. Tsch._

_**Bang! Bang!**_

_Shit I better blend in or I will ruin my cover_

Natsuki made her way towards the entrance of the room slowly avoiding people. Unfortunately it was too late as people began to panic. Shouts and screams could be heard throughout the room. Many pushing and shoving each other out of the way.

"Move damn it!"

"No you Move, I have a bigger company than you, I ain't going down with likes of you."

_**Bang! Bang!**_

Two more gun shots were heard from the back of the room.

_Shit times two. Great all the other exits are being blocked. Guess I will have to play the terrified act and shit myself like these rich bastards. _

An all black figure could be seen from the back of the room waving a gun around. Other members of the same party it seems were blocking the other exits and pointing their rifles in people faces.

"Alright you rich bastards, you better stop what you are doing and turn around slowly!"

"Heeee, you rich snobs think you're so great. Well you ain't, you can die just like everyone else."

With that the said man in black shot at one of the men in the back, making all screaming and shouting dissolve in the air, leaving behind an atmosphere of terror. The majority of the people were told to sit on the floor, with their hands behind their head. Natsuki being one of them. She eyed the men behind and the one in front, looking for the best way to knock these fools out and escape alive, with her necklace.

_One, two, three, four, five, six men in the room with rifles and the big guy at front whose ranting. I assume there should be at least two or three outside somewhere to help with their escape._

"Now I have your attention, which one of you is Fujino-san?"

_Guess I will have to but my time until an opening arrives._

More people became injured and threatened. Natsuki was beginning to lose her patience. She did not come here to witness mass murder, or be one of the murdered.

"Hi little lady, you wanna stand up for me." Shizuru obeyed and stood slowly with her hands behind her back.

Natsuki raised her view to see who had been targeted. To her surprise it was Shizuru Fujino and she had a gun to her head.

_Just great, my meal ticket is about to become a blended pile of mess, along with that necklace. I need to do something. Think Natsuki, THINK! Got it!_

Natsuki abruptly rose from where she was sat. She directed her view towards the Covered man and readied her stance in case of any surprise attacks. She then bellowed out to him, successfully gaining his utmost attention. Good idea or bad?

"Oh will you just shut up with ya rambling. Rather than talking shit, why don't you actually get on with your supposed task. Hm."

The man in black directed his view towards a figure in front of him. A medium sized body of about 5.6", slim but a toned build.

"What the fuck! Who do you think you are talking to? If you are blind I have a gun and you don't"

"Hm well why don't you shoot then. Oh I know how about I make a bet with you. If you successfully shoot me then you can kill Fujino-san, but if you miss you are gonna let that girl over there free and everybody else go."

_Yep stupidest idea ever Natsuki! EVER!_

* * *

_**Present...**_

"And if I don't want to?"

"I'll make you!"

With that Natsuki charged past one of the body guards and chucked her hidden pocket knife at the gunman's hand. It stabbed his hand and his gun fell to the floor, shooting a bullet across the room.

"Agrrrrrrrr you Bastard. My Fuckin' hand." He grabbed his hand in pain and directed his view at his henchman.

"Don't just stand there shoot him."

Gun shots could be heard as the men attempted to hit Natsuki but missing as she dodged and weaved. She pulled out her hidden pistol and hit one man in the leg and arm, de-armouring him. Another she did a round house kick and knocked him out. The others ended with gashes on their hands, legs and hands. The man Holding Shizuru ended up the worst of the lot, as Natsuki gave an upper cut and grabbed him in a judo hold, flipping him over and breaking his wrist.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Shizuru was lifted from her slumped position into a standing one beside Natsuki.

"Hey you ok-"

_**Bang!**_

"Aggrrrr..." Natsuki fell to the floor gripping her side. She turned her head towards the cause of the sound.

"Sir... oh my God. Are you alright?" Shizuru knelt down beside Natsuki and attempted to tend to her wound, but Natsuki swatted her hand away and slowly rose to her feet.

_Tsch. This son of a bitch needs to know his place._

Natsuki turned towards the covered man and staggered towards him. In the meantime Shizuru was grabbed by her father and was rushed towards all the others were gathered.

"Hah, you thought a little wound like that would stop me. Bull shit!" The man aimed his again but this time at Natsuki's head. Before he knew it the gun was half way across the room and his face smashed into the floor.

"No, you need to learn your place. SCUM! It's people like you that make my life oh so fuckin' hard."

With that Natsuki staggered over to where the huddling group of cowards were.

"Well you people are shit. Can't even defend yourself. Hah!"

Natsuki turned her gaze towards Seiji and Shizuru. Natsuki gave Shizuru a slight smile to reassure the shaken girl. She did not even know why she cared so much, but seeing Shizuru like that broke her heart. Shizuru felt all colour drain from her face as she saw the state her knight in shining armour was in. Bleeding from the side with gashes and scratches across his face and arms, his suit torn, yet he still managed to give her faint smile. Her heart was breaking and she did not even know why.

Natsuki began to limp towards where her pocket knife lay on the floor, kneeling to pick it up. She then began to limp towards the back exit, as so to escape.

"Wait, Sir where are you going? You're hurt, you need medical help." Shizuru shouted after Natsuki and tries to stand to go after her, but she was stopped by her terrified mother who grabbed her by her arm to stop her leaving.

"It's not safe Shizuru. Leave that young man, I am sure he will be fine."

Shizuru could not believe what she was hearing. That man risked his life for everyone and her, and her mother was saying that he was going to be fine. Shizuru turned towards her father, pleading through her eyes. Shizuru's father saw her look and debated with himself, in the end nodding his head. Shizuru ripped her arm from her mother's grasp and sprinted after Natsuki.

"Seij what are you doing? Our daughter has just run off and we do not even know if there are more men out there. That young man seems rough and an-d could harm our daughter."

"Yura will you open your eyes" Seiji said in a soft but assertive tone. "He just saved our daughter. Look at these other fools, wetting themselves and leaving our daughter to the wolves."

"But Se-"

"No Yura not now. Did you not see that look in your daughter's eyes?"

Yura did not understand what her daughter was saying. Seiji just shook his head in response to his wife's blinded views, though it was understandable.

* * *

By this time Natsuki was in a back alley and limping slowly towards her Ducati motorbike. She managed to get there and put her weight on the bike, slowly fishing for her keys in her pocket. Once she found them, she opened the trunk and took out a first aid kit and grabbed the bandages and quickly and clumsily wrapped it around her burning side. She was going to have to go to Mai's to get fixed up again. Natsuki was about to mount her bike until she heard shouting from behind her, she turned. It was Shizuru.

"Wait, please wait."

Natsuki put her helmet on her head and was starting up the engine so she could avoid being questioned. Just before her departure she was grabbed by an outstretched arm stopping her.

"Please don't leave like this. You're injured and are not fit to drive. Let me help you."

Natsuki opened her visor on her helmet and directed her view and Shizuru's eyes.

"I am not who you think I am. You should just mind your own business and run back to mummy and daddy."

"How can I do that when the man that saved my life is about to ride out of my life." Shizuru was now beginning to become fraught, her grip tightening on the sleeve of Natsuki's shredded suit.

"But...but I want to know who you are."

"It doesn't matter who I am or where I come from. You should leave and return to the room where the authorities and your parents are. They will keep you safe and will clean up the mess."

"But it's not them that make me feel safe but you. I felt it. You are a kind person and you don't deserve this." Shizuru pointed her finger at the growing blood stain at the side of Natsuki.

"I only feel safe when I am near you. I've never felt like this before."

"It's just a fleeting feeling. It will pass." Natsuki shrugged off Shizuru's hand, readying herself to ride off.

"Wait, can I at least know your name?"

Natsuki turned her head.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Even if it could result to your own death or lead you to become injured, like today?"

"Yes"

"Stupid girl! Let go and move on."

"But I-"

"I am a person that is going to steal everything from you and your kind."

Shizuru was confused and upset, what did she mean? She could do nothing to stop the one person she wanted to stay by. She stood back as the sound of the motor bike came to life. Natsuki sped off down the main road, literally walking/riding out of Shizuru's life. The only thing Shizuru could think of was how much her heart hurt, and how the pain felt like she had lost something important.

**Writer's note**

**Hey everyone. Sorry for this late update, i have been really ill with a virus. Not so bad now though. Due to being really runned down and tired i will be becoming really lazy with updates for a couple of weeks. Sorry for those looking forward to reading my stories. Any way i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Finally figured how to put break lines in. Yay!**

** Poor Shizuru, heart broken before she even knows it. **

**Sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes, as i know that can be annoying when reading. I apologise for the first chapter where there were a few spelling mistakes (thanks guest for pointing them out). I will not correct them for now, plus you guys know what i mean wheni am writing any way.**

**Ciao,**

**Vio-otoku**


	3. Those feelings

**Hidden faces**

**Thank you all to who reviewed my last chapter. I love reading what you guy's put. Many thanks.**

**Chapter 3- Those feelings**

"It seems that so many people were shot resulting in them being in critical states. The men responsible for the damage have been confirmed as men from a very dangerous gang who were believed to have sabotaged the Fujino's annual charity party in order to kidnap their daughter, ultimately failing due to the authorities of the building injuring the men and disabling them of their weaponry. We now have a report from one of the witnesses who was believed to have been a hostage. Mr-"

Shizuru Fujino sat in her family home in her luxury bedroom switching the television off as she tried to gain her bearings. Every time she turned on the television or radio, every channel was broadcasting that story, but the thing that bugged Shizuru was that what was being reported was a lie, had been rigged so that it covered the true reasons behind the hostages. Shizuru was far from stupid and knew better. What the man had said had rung alarm bells in Shizuru's head, as he had mentioned people being sold out via the back door by her father's company, more specifically her father, the very same man that had helped in her upbringing and whose company she would soon be taking over.

As well as being slightly stressed due to all the public commotion and scandal that had almost been let loose on her family, Shizuru to say the least was tired and irritated. She knew her father and anyone involved deeply in his work and projects had paid off, threatened, had done something to deter the media away from their family. If what the man said was true then her father had gotten himself involved in some matters that could not simply be just swept under the carpet. If her father had gotten involved with some not so savoury characters, then there was a good chance that they were keeping an eye not just on her father but herself, mother and brother.

To make matters even worse for Shizuru's state of mind, she had been slightly traumatised after having a gun pointed at her head, almost resulting in her death. The fact that she had survived and came away from the incident with nothing more than bruises was a stroke of great luck as well as the result of a heart tearing realisation that the man that saved her may be seriously injured or dead; though the later option did not seem plausible as a body being found with severe injury on a slim built man with emerald eyes, had not been mentioned, which she was thankful for.

After recollecting her thoughts about that particular evening before the gunfire and terror, Shizuru had realised for once that _yes_ she had enjoyed herself at one of her father's gatherings; mostly due to the presence of a certain _emerald eyed prince_. Shizuru could not help it, every day when she would find her conscience slipping, she would reminisce about her talk and dance she had with her _emerald prince_. He was different from all those others who normally attended, he was caring and interested in Shizuru's well being in an honest way, it showed in his eyes, he was not leering or seeing her as a piece of cheap meat for the taking, or as the great daughter of Seiji Fujino. He had held her like a fine piece as china, almost afraid to touch her more defiantly in case he broke her. Shizuru was taken aback by his behaviour when he was so valiantly trying to save her though, so different from his roughish finesse that he presented before. Instead a vicious but controlled manner was instead used as his way of speech changed into a more demanding and rude one, still holding its firmness. He moved like a wolf slowly going after his prey, as his stance was already in an attack stance before he had started to insult the main guy; Shizuru could tell due to her basic knowledge in self-defence. Shizuru knew after he had disabled the armed men that he was seriously injured and needed help.

He smiled at her. He smiled at her knowing full well of his own well being, and yet he still smiled at her to reassure her that she was now safe and that he should be okay.

All that kindness he showed all to suddenly dissipated as she shouted and pleaded with him, after she chased after to him, to stay so that his wounds could be treated. Instead he gave her the cold shoulder and said that he would steal everything from her and _her kind. _She did not understand him yet wanted to know more, but a voice in her head told her to back away and not question further for her own safety. Even though he said he would steal everything, Shizuru had realised after a lot of pondering in her bedroom for days after the incident that he had already stolen something without her knowing, or maybe him knowing either. _Her heart. _Her emerald prince had stolen her heart without realising. The thought of him made her heart pound and her face flush with colour not normally seen on Shizuru Fujino's blank expression. She could not forget him even if she tried. She would find her keeper of her heart, but that was proving to be difficult as she had not heard nor seen anything of her prince since. She did not have his name and it seems that _no one_ remembered him or knew his name either.

* * *

_**Crash! **_

Shizuru was shook from her thoughts as a crash was heard from downstairs. Shizuru concluded that it must have been her parents again. Ever since this hostage incident her parent had been arguing a lot more, in fact more than she could ever remember considering that they normally only argued over petty things, such as tea and green tea log cake. This however was serious and becoming out of hand. It was obvious that Yura Fujino had no idea of her husband's foul deeds or what her husband had done to cover them up. Yura smashed a vase located on the coffee table as a result of her expanding anger.

"How could you Seiji, how could you?" Yura screamed. "Our only daughter nearly died because of you and your old fools trying to save your own skin." Yura began to tire from her screaming and yelling.

Seiji had his head down in his hands, sitting at the edge of his liquored mahogany seat. He knew the consequences of his actions; oh he knew all to well. He just did not know that the shit was going to hit the fan so early, or so dramatically.

"I know Yura, I know." he slowly trailed off, seeing his wife's fist began to clench and unclench."I just...no I knew I had to do what I did in order to keep this family together and safe. If I had not, our family would have been in the newspapers for scandal, even worse we... no _I_ could have been a floating corpse in a river, and you my dear wife would have been homeless and shunned by society along with our daughter and son. I couldn't...I couldn't do that, so I did what I had to do to keep this family safe." Seiji took a deep breathe and stood and went towards his desk to pour himself a glass of whisky.

His wife on the other hand collapsed in the love seat located in her husbands study. She knew that something was a miss, yet she choice to ignore it. Yura knew that what ever he husband had gotten his family involved in, he would have tried his best to amend it, even if that meant selling somebody else out.

"I know Seiji that you did what you had to protect us and the company, but I wish you had told me before. At least I would have tried to have helped you think of a better solution. It was not your fault dear; it was a systematic failure that could have occurred at anytime anywhere." Yura looked at her husband with loving and understanding eyes, the same eyes that he had fallen in love with at first sight all those years ago.

Seiji put his glass down and began to sob. Yura raised herself from her seat with the utmost grace and made her way towards her husband and cradled his head to her chest, as he sobbed quietly into her kimono. Yura knew. She knew that Seiji was just a very kind hearted young man, in her eyes anyway as she saw him as his young and fit twenty old self, like many wives, who had just made a mistake that had spiralled out of control through no fault of his own. He was not a weak man far from it, but his vision and judgement could be clouded when his family was faced with ruin and danger, thus resulting in being taken advantage of. He was a very outgoing young man when Yura had first met him. He cared not for business but for art and beauty that surrounded him, but over the years that young spontaneous man had become driven and tired as the industry slowly ate at him. Yura knew all to well. She saw it happen to her father and brother.

* * *

Back upstairs Shizuru had come to the conclusion that the heated argument must had dissipated for now any way. She hoped in all that was holy that her parents would not divorce over the matter. Yes her father could be an idiot at times, even a little arrogant in her own opinion and overly controlling and pushy, but he was a caring and loving man and was her father. Her mother was a very sharp woman who had fallen for her father at first sight, or so she hears. As far as she was concerned the Fujino family would have to be extremely vigilant in the next coming weeks.

It was not just due to the fact people may have become injured or worse, but a string of weird happenings were starting to take place throughout the city and with in her family. The increase in theft had increased, but the work seemed as if it was controlled and planned, as the places robbed where from collectors of specific items. Her personal maid Fumi had just left her position due to some unknown illness that had suddenly occurred, leaving the women to look as if she was slowly deteriorate. Due to this sudden resignation that was also backed by her parents, Shizuru was left somewhat unprotected. The job of her personal maid was not that which was to clean after her per say, but to protect her from her family's many enemies and stalkers. This is why Shizuru has been housebound since the hostage incident, not just due to slight traumatisation, but due to the lack of her personal maid come bodyguard. Until a new one was successfully hired and approved by her parents and the head maid Maria, she would have to stay within the compounds of her home.

* * *

Somewhere down town...

"Natsuki are you sure you should be moving so early?"

Natsuki turned to Mai and showed her a lopsided grin. "Yeah Mai, I will be just fine. You and monkey over there patched me up well. Thanks."

Mai knew she would not be able to convince Natsuki once she was set on something, so she just left her carry on and smiled at her to show she understood. "Alright Natsuki but be careful. I don't want to someday find you in a state where I can't help fix you up."

"Yes mother." _**Puff! **_

Natsuki had just received a pillow to here bandaged face, resulting in her almost toppling over from surprise. Mai just 'humph' ed at Natsuki and began to ready lunch for her Mikoto and Natsuki.

"Oh come on Mai, I was only joking. It's just that sometimes you do act a little bit like an over protective mother is all, though it's not like I'm complaining..." Natsuki mumbled the last of the sentence with a slight blush adorning her cheeks.

"It's fine Natsuki." Mai packed Natsuki's lunch with a small smile adorning her lips. She knew Natsuki still felt slightly lonely and grief stricken at times, as she remembered her mother's sudden departure, even if it was a few years back. Mai had always taken it upon herself to help Natsuki where she could, even if she did not agree with Natsuki's current occupation; though she owed Natsuki her life and promised her mother Seako, that she would help protect and look after Natsuki in her absence, if it came to.

"Mai I need to go back to my apartment to fetch some things. Do you want me to come back here after I have dropped by Nao's?"

"Yes if you would Natsuki, especially if you are going to be moving around so much so early. Come back her so I can feed you up and change your bandages." Mai carried on packing Mikoto's lunch, ready for when she came in.

Natsuki smirked to herself. "Hey _Mai_ do you want me to say hi to Nao for you?"

Mai then dropped her chopsticks and spun around facing Natsuki sporting a heavy blush. Natsuki knew that Mai had a little something for her red headed dealer Nao Juliette Zhang; it was especially obvious when Nao came down to Mai's small restaurant to eat. The suddenly cool and collected red head would start dropping things, stutter terribly and would be gracing a heavy blush across her cheeks.

"Shut up Natsuki! Nao...Nao doesn't see me like that, and I don't see her like that." Mai had a slight saddened look on her face on the realisation that Nao probably did not feel the same. Natsuki noticed that.

"Oh come on Mai, you know I was joking and how could Nao not at least like you a bit. She never insults you when she speaks to you like everyone else, and she comes to your restaurant regularly to eat and drop a 'Hi'. If that's not some sort of a sign, then I don't know what is. Plus how can she not at least be attracted to you, you have the kindest personality I know and you are a very pretty young lady along with being very well _endowed._"

If you thought Mai could not get any redder, she did. Her face was like glowing amber at the compliments given to her as well as the possibility that the object of her affection may like her back. She was in a slight daze.

"Any way Mai this lone wolf has got to go, so I will see you later. Thanks for the lunch." Natsuki made her out of the door with a small smile tugging at her lips.

_**Slam!**_

Mai awoke from her daze as she heard the door slam and saw no Natsuki in the room.

_Really that girl. She always knows how to cheer me up, not to mention a smooth talker when she wants to be._

_**Ring... Ring...**_

Nao flipped open her phone after checking the caller ID

"What do you want mutt?"

"Hey it's nice to hear from you to spider." Natsuki's voice dripped with sarcasm. "No I rang because I need some info and equipment. Don't worry I will pay you handsomely if you've got what I want."

"Hum...well alright you got me interested. Usual place."

"Yeah"

Nao snapped her phone shut and began to gather her things.

_**Mummm!**_

"Sorry sweet cheeks this Gal has gotto go, but I hope you have fun when the cops get here. I know I did." Nao winked at him after which she saunter out of the dim lit apartment where a man in his boxers lay sprawled across a bed, his hands and legs tied against the bed post and his mouth gagged, a note on his chest saying _'Check his pockets, you'll find a surprise'._

_**umm**__... __**SLAM!**_

Nao made her way out of the apartment and made her way down to one of the many sleazy bars that adorned down town.

* * *

_Welcome to the wreck_

Nao looked at the sign to the bar and made her way through the decrepit door way.

"Hey there Nao. The usual?" A man tending to the bar shouted over to Nao as she walked through the bars doors.

Nao turned and waved her hand to indicate that yes she would like her usual vodka shot; it was always a good way to start the day after completing one of her tasks.

"You seen Natsuki, Takeda?"

"Um yeah, she is sat in her usual spot." Takeda pointed with his thumb behind him where a battered blunette sat drinking a glass of water.

Nao made her way over to where Natsuki sat. "Hey pup, you alright? You look as if you went to hell and back." Nao casting a generally concerned gaze towards her friend.

"'Bout time you made it Nao. And to answer your question, yeah it hurts. Mia fixed me up well though. She say's hi by the way." Natsuki grinned to herself at Nao's reaction. Nao had a slight red hue above her nose at the mention of her busty friend.

"Oh r-right. Tell her I said hi too." Nao turned her head towards Takeda to hide her blush.

Nao sat down across form Natsuki while she waited for her drink. She did not have to wait long as Takeda had placed it on the table, leaving back towards the bar. "So pup what is it you called me for? You're lucky that I had just finished my job and was in the mood for you today." Nao took a sip from her small vodka shot.

"Well I came to talk to you about getting me job as well as getting me some new equipment."

"I see, so what is the job first off?"

"Well the job I want is something that will get me as close to the Fujino's as possible without suspicion."

"Is this to do with _her _again? It is isn't it?" Nao scowled remembering all the trouble Natsuki had gone through after she found out about her mother's death, more like murder in Nao's own opinion and most likely Natsuki's as well.

"Yes Nao, it is to do with_ her_, as I finally have a lead. So are you gonna help me or not?" Natsuki raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah whatever, like I care. Just make sure you pay me. I gotto live as well." Nao finished her shot.

After listening to what Natsuki wanted, Nao made her way out of the bar, leaving Natsuki to her thinking. "Mutt I will call you when I have got everything sorted."

"Don't forget to see Mai, Nao." Natsuki shouted after Nao.

Nao almost tripped when she was out of the bar after that last comment.

_Yeah. Like she has a thing for someone like me..._

**Writer notes**

**Hey all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a bit dialogue heavy, i know, but hey that is what is needed sometimes. This story has got more ideas flowing, and so will take up more of my time than SOH. Sorry for those looking forward to that. SOH will be updated slower than HF. **

**I just wanted to say as a revalation i have come to, but who the hell said exercise was fun and good for you seriously. I killed my legs from jogging and sprinting up hills. Down with P.E i say. If you agree leave a 'p:(' in your comment. brains and exercise is a no go combo. can tell i am a closet nerd :)**

**Oh yeah before i forget. I would really love it as a writer for any of you lovely readers out there with artistic skills to send me any drawings on what you think Natsuki and Shizuru would have looked like at the charity ball. Just a thought. Can PM them me and i will mention who i think is the best and they will get a mention in one of my chapters as a guest character i guess, that is if any one is interested in my story to want to be. Or i will think of another story based prize, or they get a mention at being a winner and bragging rights to other readers etc. what ever works i guess.**

**Any way,**

**Ciao. VO**


End file.
